


I Don't Like Your Boyfriend

by Cai_Artz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mentioned Jack Harkness, Misunderstanding, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_Artz/pseuds/Cai_Artz
Summary: Based on this tumblr post: https://gayforthe13th.tumblr.com/post/190496719597/audaie-okay-but-imagine-graham-thinking-woahGraham and the Doctor have a bit of a misunderstanding as to just who the Doctor's boyfriend really is
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 214





	I Don't Like Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr and thought it was the funniest thing. So I just had to write a quick fic about it

The gang had decided they needed to take a break before they charged headfirst into oncoming dangerous signals again and the Doctor had been gracious enough to let them retire to their respective rooms. Everyone was quick to run off somewhere deep into the ship, well, everyone but Graham, who was still lost in thought after the day’s disastrous events. The thing swimming at the forefront of his mind had to be the way that man, Captain Jack, had kissed him assuming he was the Doctor and it had him considering something. Sure Graham was open to a lot of things, but he couldn’t recall a time where an ‘old friend’ had kissed him the way Jack did. He didn’t know how to bring it up in regular conversation, and the Doctor didn’t seem in the mood to talk about something like that. The last time she mentioned an old friend it had been the Master, and that didn’t end well. 

The Doctor was currently staring intently at something on the console, occasionally flicking switches and turning knobs and Graham took notice of the fact that she was probably looking for the Master again. Graham was watching her intently, deciding whether or not to mention what Captain Jack had done. “I can hear you thinking from here Graham,” the Doctor muttered, her focus never leaving the console, he watched as her grip tightened on the side of the machine “what do you want to ask me?” her voice was steady, but there was deep-seated anger within it. Graham cleared his throat, wringing his hands together nervously deciding whether or not he should say anything at all. 

“Well, that bloke, the one I saw...your boyfriend-” he watched as the Doctor’s face fell into a frown, she turned to look at him her eyes wide. 

“What? I’ve been looking for the Master forever! What do you mean you saw him?! You can’t have!” there was a pause as realization dawned on the Doctor, a moment in which the only sound was the humming of the TARDIS and Graham had started to think it began to sound a lot like the ship was laughing. He blinked, shook his head, and then turned and headed out of the room.

“Yeah uh, I think I’m going to bed. Forget I said anything.” 

The Doctor did not in fact, forget. She didn’t forget the entire day afterward and she definitely didn’t forget when she finally did find the Master after weeks of searching and managed to get into contact with him. She landed the TARDIS, running out just to find him lounging on a barren isolated planet in his TARDIS like he had been waiting for her. When he saw her, he grinned and crossed his legs as he sat nonchalantly upon a rickety bench on his porch. Graham didn’t forget either, in fact, he told everyone else about it, which is why when they did come face to face with the Master again he blurted out, “why does  _ he _ have to be your boyfriend!?” The Master, who by all accounts is a big fat jerk no matter how much he loved his Doctor (something he would never admit to), offered absolutely no explanation for anything and merely waved like she hadn’t been looking for him for weeks and crooked his finger beckoning her to him. 

“Hello dear, good to see you again,” he purred, a wide smirk on his face as his eyes flickered over the Doctor’s angered and shaking form and he bit his lip in anticipation. As she stomped up to him Ryan and Yaz shared a look, ready for the Doctor to absolutely deck him. If they were dating before, surely after this stunt they wouldn’t be. The Doctor, maybe out of sheer anger, tugged him by his color and planted a kiss to his lips just to watch him flounder for a few moments before returning it eagerly. They seemed to forget that anyone else had been with them in the first place as the Master tugged the Doctor onto his lap and deepened the kiss with a low chuckle. None of the companions were ready for this. They decided not to mention that either as they walked back to the Doctor's TARDIS. But they sure as hell didn’t forget.


End file.
